Angel's Lullaby
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Prequel to Perfect. How did Ashley become who she is today. Find out how she went from an innocent little girl to Raw's co general manager.
1. Chapter 1

The loud wails of an infant sounded through the once quiet house. Chris Benoit groaned as he opened his eyes. He could feel his wife stirring next to him.

"I'll take this one" he said kissing her temple.

He groaned once again as he got out of the warmth and comfort of his bed. His body still sore from wrestling all week forced itself down the carpeted hall to his favorite room in the whole house. He opened the door and could see the moonlight silhouetting the crib that held his little princess as she dreamed.

"Hey there beautiful" he said scooping the fragile infant into his strong arms. "I know that you aren't hungry and your mother just changed you so I'm guessing you just felt like waking everyone up because you didn't feel like sleeping … well let me tell you my little Ashley Michelle you need your sleep"

Ashley reached her little hand up to touch his cheek. Chris went over to Ashley's dresser and wound up the music box that sat there. The sound of Endless Love could be heard, Chris had a seat in the rocking chair which was situated in the corner of the room by the window.

"Is she ok?" Lily Benoit asked from the door way.

"Yeah, she just got bored and decided she wanted some company" Chris assured his wife "go back to sleep she's fine"

Lily lingered a few seconds longer before she left them alone again.

"You know Ashley you need to cut your mother some slack, she is so afraid you are going to get sick or hurt … you scared us all coming into this world so early and then having to be operated on at 2 days old" Chris kissed the baby's hand "but that is all in the past now you are home and daddy will never let anything happen to you"

Ashley stared up at him. She closed her eyes once but quickly opened them again. Chris could tell by looking at her that she was falling asleep. Her eyelids were getting heavy now and it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep.

"I love you Ashley Michelle" he kissed her forehead. Ashley stirred a little but them she stuck her thumb into her mouth and became still again.

She was so beautiful, her golden brown hair was just starting to come in. She had all of Lily's delicate features except for her big blue eyes which she has obviously inherited from Chris. She was 3 months old now and they were finally allowed to take her home. Although she was still small for her age Chris had no worries about her growing fast.

He placed her back into her crib and wound up the music box again. He glanced at her one more time before leaving the room.

"Are you sure she is ok?" Lily asked worriedly as Chris returned to their bedroom.

"She's fine … she just needed to know that daddy was there to take care of her" Chris said.

"Maybe I should stay in the room with her for a few days" Lily said starting to get up from the bed but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Lil you can't worry about her all the time she is happy and healthy. The doctors wouldn't have let her leave the hospital if she wasn't healthy"

"I know but I can't help but worry"

"Well stop" Chris remarked.

"I can't it's a mother's job to worry about her child" Lily informed him.

"Well you were my wife before you were Ashley's mother" Chris reminded her.

"I may have been your wife first but I will be Ashley's mother forever" Lily kissed her husband before relaxing into the comfort of his arms.

"I can't believe she is really here with us" Lily said "we've wanted this for so long and now she is here"

"Having Ash here makes everything so much more real … it's not just us anymore everything is about that little baby"

"She is so lucky to have the greatest man in the world as a father" Lily said.

"Believe me if she is lucky for anything it's having the most wonderful woman on earth as her mother … she's going to learn so much from you like how to be a good person"

"I really think I should check on her once more" Lily insisted.

"Give it a rest woman … she's fine now please let's get some sleep because she'll be up again soon so enjoy the quiet"

Lily relented and they both fell back to sleep. Nothing could ruin the happiness both adults felt. They were finally a family in every sense of the word and their little girl was going to have the best life possible if either of them had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Five month old Ashley squealed in delight as she tried to reach out for a near by butterfly. The sunhat that she was currently wearing fell over her eyes and she let out a frustrated cry. Lily had to laugh a little at her daughter's expense. Ashley's whole personality was so much like Chris's it scared her sometimes. She lifted the baby out of her stroller and sat her down on the grass next to her so that Ashley was leaning into her. They were at a local park enjoying the fine weather. Ashley was in her cutest little sundress and was content with crawling around on blanket while her mother and aunt talked. Lily had gotten to put little barrettes in Ashley's hair this morning so she looked extra cute.

"I really don't know why you stay with him Lily the man leaves you alone with a baby for weeks at a time" Deanna shook her head sadly to herself.

"Chris doesn't like being away from us all the time De, he is doing it so he can support his family" Lily reasoned.

"I'm only looking out for my baby sister" Deanna said trying her best to sound concerned.

"I appreciate it … I really do but it's unnecessary we're fine all of us really"

Ashley was content staring at her hand. She laughed a little to herself before sticking her fist into her mouth and began chewing on it.

"You are such a silly little girl" Lily tickled Ashley's stomach.

Both Ashley and Lily were laughing and Deanna sat watching the scene with a little bit of jealousy. Her boyfriend of 4 years Scott had just broken up with her and she would do anything to get him back.

"I'm starting to think I'll never have that" Deanna sighed gesturing to her sister and niece.

"De you will you just have to be patient" Lily assured her sister.

"I'm the older sister I should be the one who is married with a baby"

"Do rush it De I promise you there is someone out there for you … don't let this whole thing with Scott get you down"

"Can I hold her?" Deanna asked.

"Sure" Lily handed Ashley over to her sister.

"Hey there cutie" Deanna cooed to the baby.

Ashley began to cry and flail her arms trying to get back to her mother. Lily quickly took Ashley back from Deanna and the baby calmed right down. Deanna got kind of upset by this because she felt she was being rejected again but this time it was by her infant niece which made it even worse.

"She's just tired De" Lily said.

"Sure she is …"

"No, I'm serious she gets grouchy at this time of day anyways, once she wakes up she'll let you hold her"

Ashley giggled a little as she played with her mother's necklace. Her curly light brown hair moved into her face covering her eyes. She tried to swipe it away but couldn't. She cried a little in frustration.

"You are too much little girl" Lily said moving the hair out of her daughter's eyes.

Ashley smiled sweetly up at her mother. She began to babble and once again stuck her fist into her mouth. Drool began to escape from the sides of her mouth.

"That's disgusting!" Deanna exclaimed.

"What do you expect from her she's teething" Lily remarked a little annoyed that her sister had insulted her little girl.

"I had such high hopes for Ashley … I mean Matthew is ok and well Jeffery … well … he's a strange boy"

"Matt and Jeff are both good kids De … just wait till you have a few yourself" Lily said "besides Ashley is at the 25th percentile in her development which is excellent"

"Well I think it's about time we get heading home because Miss Ashley Michelle needs her nap"

"Ok I'll call you sometime this week" Deanna said as both adults stood up.

Lily grabbed Ashley and put her back into her stroller. Ashley reached from her binky and put it into her mouth before cuddling up with her favorite stuffed dog which was named Muffin, Chris had brought it home for her one time or another. The baby instantly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wow that was easy" Deanna said looking into the stroller at her sleeping niece.

"She loves to sleep … sometimes it's hard to get her to wake up in the morning" Lily replied with a smile.

"You are a lucky woman Lily, you really are"

"Believe me I know it" Lily said "but don't worry about it so much you'll have the family you have always dreamed about"

"Thanks" Deanna hugged her little sister "be careful going home ok"

"I always am" Lily said before the two adults parted ways.

Deanna got into her car and drove off. Lily and Chris lives right up the street so she opted to walk because it was such a nice day out. Lily was excited because Chris would be home later on that night.

"So Miss Ashley daddy is going to be home tonight" Lily said to the sleeping baby "I see how excited you are" she lightly joked.

"At least you look nice" she said as they reached their driveway.

Lily picked the sleeping baby up out of her stroller and carried her inside the house. She put Ashley in her crib and kissed her cheek before turning the baby monitor on and leaving the room.

Now the fun part would be cleaning the house before Chris got there. After about 3 agonizing hours of cleaning the house was spotless. Lily was sitting down watching General Hospital when Chris walked into the house.

"Lil … I'm home" he called.

"In the living room baby" was her reply.

He walked into the living room to find his wife sitting cross legged on their leather couch folding laundry and watching TV.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"Napping, she's been out for almost 4 hours now"

"Is it normal for her to sleep that long?" Chris asked concerned.

"The doctors said that she is healthy so I'm assuming that she just really likes to sleep"

"Well I think it's time to wake her up" Chris announced.

"Chris let her sleep"

"Aww come on I haven't seen her in a week and she's slept long enough … please"

"You haven't seen me for a week either" Lily pointed out.

"Yes I know and I will make up for it later but right now I really want to see my daughter" Chris was starting to get antsy.

"Fine but when she is cranky because she didn't want to be woken up I don't want to hear it" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thanks baby" he kissed her forehead before running up the stairs to his daughter's room.

He returned a few minutes later with a very irritated looking Ashley in his arms.

"I don't think she appreciated you waking her up Christopher" Lily said.

"She'll get over it" Chris remarked "besides she needs to see what daddy brought her home"

Ashley seemed to perk up a little at the mention of presents, she may have been little but she was smart enough to know what the word present was. She leaned against Chris's chest and began playing with her fingers. Her binky was sticking out the side of her mouth and her hair clung to the side of her face where she had been sleeping on it.

"Sometimes I wonder what she is thinking" Chris said.

"She's probably thinking my daddy is a pain in the ass for always waking me up when I'm trying to sleep" Lily retorted which earned a pillow thrown at her head. "You missed" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature Lily"

"You know it"

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well dinner and then we can have some family bonding time and then Ashley goes to bed and we have the whole house to ourselves … just think of the possibilities"

"Oh believe me I am thinking" Chris said with a smirk.

"Pervert" Lily shook her head but she was laughing too.

"But that is just one of the many things you love me for" Chris pointed out.

"God help me I do love you … you and Ashley are my whole world and I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you"

"You don't have to worry about that baby … we are both going to grow old together and be the old couple who sits in their rockers on their front porch watching their grandchildren playing in the front yard"

"I like the sound of that"

"Me too baby me too"


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Ok guys I have been thinking quite a bit since I found out about Chris's death and I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. It's not because I don't want to I just don't want anyone to be offended. Chris will always be my favorite wrestler. So let me know if you want me to continue or not.


End file.
